Warriors Flamepaw's Journey
by Kid Deadpool101
Summary: It is a story about a cat name Flamepaw who lives in thunder clan with his friends and has adventures and battles against other clan. It has made up characters. Hope you enjoy.


Warriors

Flamepaw's Journey

Allegiances

ThunderClan

Leader\- Moonstar- silver she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy\- Sunfur-orange she-cat whose fur glows like the sun and has orange eyes

Medicine cat- Diamondheart- a blue she-cat with blue eyes

Warriors\- Grayclaw-gray tom with blue eyes

Frostail- blueish gray she-cat with blue eyes

Sandstrike- a orange tom with orange eyes

Turtleclaw- a tortoiseshell tom with green eyes and grey fur

Fallenoak- a black and dark orange tortoiseshell tom

Whiteclaw-a white she-cat with green eyes

Willowfall- a dark brown she-cat with blue eyes

 _Apprentice Corapaw_

Smokestripe- Black tabby tom with gray stripes

Apprentices\- Corapaw- A black she-cat with blue eyes

Queens\- Snowtail- a white che-cat with blue eyes

Elders-

Scratchpelt- a cream colored grouchy tom

Mousear- a grayish small eared she-cat

Loners and rouges- Lighting-and blue tom with darker blue streaks down his sides that look like lighting

Chapter 1

Flamekit woke up and looked around the nursery walls. _Today is my apprentice ceremony!_ He thought. As he bounded out the nursery his mother Snowtail called to him,

"Hey Flamekit! go get your sister to come get herself washed," she said.

"Ok!" he replied, rushing off he passed Corapaw who was apprenticed a sunrise ago.

"Hi Corapaw!" he said as he passed by then saw his sister at the fresh kill pile, "Hey Flowerkit mom wants you," he squeaked.

"Only if you can catch me first!"

she yelled back at him zooming towards the nursery. On the way there they almost crashed into their other brother Greenkit, he was a black tom but, when the sunlight hit his fur it had a green glow to it. " Hey, watch it!" he squeaked dashing after them. As they ran in the nursery his mother stopped him saying, "Flamekit you first, you can't be dirty for you apprentice ceremony!"

As Flamekit walked up to his mother she started licking his orange fur furiously. When she finished she started on FlowerKit and almost immediately the cream cat squeaked, "Hey! you're licking too hard!" ignoring her daughter the she-cat licked on. When she was done with FlowerKit she went on with Greenkit, and when she finished they heard Moonstar, "All cats old enough to catch their own prey come into the clearing for a clan meeting,"

As the clan cat streamed out of their dens and took places in front of the highrock"As we know we have three kits that are ready to be apprenticed," Flamekit stiffened. _This is my time!_

"Flamekit step forward," Moonstar said. Padding forward Flamekit held his breath. _I wonder who my mentor will be._ "Flamekit from now on till you earn your warrior name, you will be Flamepaw, and your mentor will be Frostail," Flamepaw padded over and touched noses with his new mentor.

"Greenkit step forward," Greenkit padded up to his leader. "Greenkit from now on till you you earn your warrior name you will be know as Greenpaw, and your mentor will be Sandstrike," As Greenpaw padded up to his new mentor Sandstrike lowered his head to touch noses with Greenpaw.

"Flowerkit step forward," Moonstar ordered. As Flower Kit stepped forward she got a last lick from her mother. "Flowerkit from now on till you earn your warrior name you will be known as Flowerpaw, and you mentor will be Grayclaw." _Flamepaw,Greenpaw,Flowerpaw!_ The clan yowled cheering on the new apprentices. _This is it!_ He thought, _this is finally it! I'm an apprentice!_

Greenpaw flopped in his den. _Who knew being an apprentice would be so hard?_ The whole day he had been working. First, a show of the territories then, hunting practice,after that battle practice, then clean the elders den _and_ give them fresh kill. After that all he wanted to do is rest. As he settled down and started to close his eyelids someone prodded him in the side looking up, he saw Flamepaw and Flowerpaw standing above him.

"How was your first day as an apprentice?" Flowerpaw asked. Greenpaw looked up at them blankly, "Tiring actually, now can I go to sleep?" "Wow, you seem like you got all the hard chores," Flamepaw said. Flowerpaw whispered into Flamepaw's ear, "I think he did, now lets let him rest for now." Flamepaw nodded his head and the to cats walked to their own bedding and went to sleep. _Finally, I thought I'd never get to rest._ As he put his head in his paws he went to sleep. Another poke. Greenpaw looked up angrily _who woke me up this time?_ He thought. As he looked around his anger dissolved into curiosity, _Whoa where am I?_ He then saw two cats that had stary pelts. _Starclan?_ He thought. As he strained his ears to hear them he picked up some words in a language he couldn't understand.

" てぇれ絵はヴぇこめてぇ尾根てゃ死ねれ円てぇ尾根ウィフィレ府案てぇぉウェぺ." _What are they saying?_

"Hello." The voice had come from behind him. Greenpaw spun around to face the front of him he saw a toritiseshell she-cat. "Who the heck are-," He started but the she-cat cut him off, "I am Spottedleaf and I was once Thunderclan's medicine cat,"

"How did you die?" Greenpaw asked curiously. Spottedleaf eyes darkened. "I wish I could tell you that I died of old age but, that would be a lie.I was killed by Clawface a Shadowclan warrior," her eyes brightened, "Now enough about death, did you really think that a Starclan warrior would walk in your dreams just to tell you how she died?" Greenpaw looked up at her "Well no,not really," He replied. "I came to tell you that you and your litter mates have a hard destiny to follow a long and tragic…" Spottedleaf started to fade away.

Greenpaw woke up and looked around the den _I can't wait to tell Flowerpaw and Flamepaw!_ Padding up to their nest just to see that none of his litter mates were there. "Then I'll just tell them when they get back," He muttered.

"Tell who?" Corapaw asked drowsily lifting her head up "Nothing," he replied quickly. He would have to be quieter next out the den he spotted Sandstrike talking to Diamondheart. As he walk towards them he picked up a few words, "Sunfur...bearing my kits...just wanted..to tell you ….," So from the sound of it Sunfur was bearing Sandstrike's kits. It was funny because you could hardly tell the two apart like they were littermates even though they weren't.

As Sandstrike noticed his apprentice padding up to him he called, "Hey Greenpaw! We're on hunting patrol today, meet me at the thornbarrier." As Greenpaw walked to the Thornbarrier he wondered, _I wonder how Flowerpaw is doing?_

Flowerpaw was the border patrol along the Windclan border and she had to admit that it was fun sniffing out scents and learning new things. "So what do you smell Flowerpaw?" Greyclaw asked. "Well, I can smell rabbits and Windclan scent," "Good, good," Greyclaw said nodding. "What other prey can you scent?" Flowerpaw scented the air picking up the scent of mouse,water vole,and a magpie,smelling them she told her mentor "There is a magpie,mouse, and a water vole," She said again Grayclaw nodded,"Also there is a shrew but since we overlapped it with our scent you can't smell it," _Aw man, I should've noticed that._ "How could you smell it?" Flowerpaw asked grinned and replied "I didn't, I saw it actually,look,"he said pointing his tail to the right of him. Following where he pointed his tail Flowerpaw saw a shrew rustling through the leafs. _Oh._

Flowerpaw jumped into the air doing a spinning twist and landed a little bit away from Grayclaw's shoulders. She had been practicing battle moves and was trying to land on Grayclaw's shoulders to knock him down gaining the advantage in a real battle. _Almost had him!_ She thought. Just as she was about to jump she felt a sharp pain in her leg. Then suddenly she had a was looking down at her leg but instead of seeing her creamy fur she saw a orange pelted leg with white paws. _Flamepaw!_ Recognition flashed in her head,then she noticed that his leg was twisted in a odd way. He looked up in front of him and heard him scream then, black. Flowerpaw blinked in surprise and found herself back in the training hollow. Looking at Grayclaw she saw that he hadn't noticed anything.

"We have to get back to camp now!" she yelled at him. Grayclaw jumped, him no time to ask she charged off in the direction of the to see Greenpaw coming her way with a scared look on his face, seeing her he yelled at the same time as she did, "Flamepaw's in trouble!" they yowled at each other."You mean him?" a strange voice asked. Both littermates looked for the strange voice, they saw a strange cat dragging Flamepaw behind him.

Flamepaw looked up at the sound of moving. He then saw two young twolegs walking towards him they stopped, and one of them pointed at him laughing. It nudged the other twoleg saying something. Looking where they were pointing he notice they were looking at his ears and paws. Flamepaw's ears burned with rage, were they making fun of him? One of the twolegs walked towards him making a cooing angry he jumped at it clawing it's eye.

The twoleg jumped back in pain yowling then blundered away into the forest. _That's what you get for messing with me!_ He thought. Just as the other twoleg ran off the other one yelled and threw a large stick at Flamepaw. _Whoa!_ Flamepaw thought trying to jump out the way, but to stick hit his leg making him fly backwards into a stick still flying, also hit the tree and his was a loud popping sound as pain when through Flamepaw's hit the ground with a thump looking down at his leg he saw that it was in a odd then looked up to make sure that the twoleg had gone.

Pain was going throughout Flamepaw's body _come on I need to get back to camp!_ He screeched again and he tried to stand up and failed miserably. After a little bit more of trying but kept tried to stand on last time and failed _come on…_ Flamepaw thought blacking out.

The cat who brought Flamepaw back was called Lighting. He was a blue tom with a darker blue stripe on both his sides that looked like lighting bolts. The cat was a loner trying to cross the territory but had heard Flamepaw's screeches and had ran to help. If Lighting had been a clan cat he would still be an had a tabby pattern and was faster than Windclan. But the loner hadn't told why he was traveling either.

Greenpaw prodded up to Lighting.

"Ok tell me why your were traveling in or territory," Lighting looked up from licking his fur. "Ok then, I trust you.I wasn't traveling I was returning to _my_ territory and I had to pass yours," Greenpaw looked at him bewildered _He has his own territory?_ But before Greenpaw could ask the loner went on, "The Corps told me not to go down here but I didn't listen and came down here anyways," Lighting sighed. Greenpaw seized the opportunity eagerly, "Well you did save my brother's life .. who are The Corps?" Lighting looked at him like he should already know the answer "Where I live. you know like your clan but different,'' before he could ask 'what do you mean different?' He went on.

" I have a leader like you and he's my father Tornado. When I get old enough I will be second in command like what you call a instead of this hole in the we have a base of brambles." A mischievous grin appeared on Lighting's face "I could take you there if you want." Greenpaw thought about it _I'll have to sneak him out of camp and it won't be good if I get caught._ Slowly Greenpaw nodded He needed to know more about The Corps. "I'll do it." Greenpaw was showing the way out to Lighting from the Dirtplace tunnel so he could show him the way to the corps.

"This way," Greenpaw whispered to the young cat. Slowly they walked out of Thunderclan territory and as they did Lighting took the a while of traveling they came to some scent they scent make for one thing Greenpaw thought.

"Ignore those, it's my territory," Lighting said "Well the Corps territory not mine."

A little while into the Corps territory they entered a clearing surrounded by oak trees.  
"This is where dad would train us,"

Just his dad?

"How come-,"

"Incoming."

a yowel sounded and a heavy blow to the side sent him flying into a tree. A tabby appeared out of the shadows

"Lighting who is this cat and why is he here?" The cat ordered.

"Clam it Thunder, I'm just showing him the Corps." Lighting said calmly.

Thunder?

The fur on Thunder's shoulders started lay flat again.

"Oh I thought he was following you into our territory,"

Lighting cocked his head at the cat.

"He kind of was ya'know," Thunder growled impatiently.

"Just come on already," He said turning around and walking away. Silently the three cats padded off with Thunder and Lighting in the lead. Soon they approached a set of guessed that this was where the Crops lived.

"This way," Lighting said leading them to a hole big enough that a full grown cat could enter. Sliding through the brambles he saw that there was a camp resembling his. A big gray tom padding argily towards them.

"Lighting,Thunder here now! The cat yowled. Two she-cats bounded out of what seemed like dens.

"Father what happened? And who is this stranger?" the younger one called.


End file.
